


Shameless

by SkullBunnie



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Misunderstandings, Sad, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullBunnie/pseuds/SkullBunnie
Summary: He was just a little drunk. She was shaken after what happened with Kimiko. They both needed comfort. They both wanted each other. Now they can't let go but they're too afraid to let the other see what is truly in their hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 258 when Ren gets mauled by Kana and after Kyouko is attacked by Kimiko. Everything in the manga after 258 isn't really relevant.

"Can we go to Tsuruga-san's." Her own voice sounded weak to her ears.

"You want to see Ren?" Yashiro-san asked with concern, but he was unable to hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

"I want to feel safe." The words slipped out shamefully. She intended to take advantage of Ren's kindness to make herself feel better.

Worried eyes looked down at her. "I don't know if he's home. I've tried calling him, but he isn't answering."

"I'll wait in front of his door. He'll come home eventually." She clenched her teeth together thinking about herself waiting like a damned puppy for her master to come home. She cursed Kimiko for rendering her to such a weak state again.

"I have a spare key card. I could let you in." Before she could protest he added. "Ren won't mind since it's you Kyouko-chan." She nodded not wanting to argue with him. "He might be inside anyway, unable to hear his phone. Maybe he's asleep, but don't you worry about that. I assure you, Ren will not mind you waking him up."

"I understand, he'll want to scold me for letting my guard down." She thought that he might even want to hear about Kimiko, though she would have nothing good to tell him.

"No, that's not what I meant at all." Yashiro-san sighed.

He drove her to Ren's apartment and after knocking twice with no reply he unlocked the door for her to wait inside.

"Will you be alright waiting here by yourself?" Yashiro-san asked with warmth in his voice.

"I'll be fine." She beamed up at him already feeling ten times safer. The scent of Ren's apartment engulfed her in warmth. Soon she'd be able to see him, and everything would be alright again. She wondered if he'd even be so mad at Kimiko-san that he'd forget about his love for her. That way he wouldn't have to be heartbroken over her falling for someone else. "He'll be home soon, and he probably hasn't eaten a proper meal. Maybe I'll make something light for him to eat before bed while I wait."

"Sounds good. Goodnight Kyouko-chan." He waved goodbye to her and she bowed to him.

"Goodnight Yashiro-san, thank you." She waited until she heard the door click shut before she fully entered the apartment.

The stillness caused her to shiver. She wasn't as alright as she wanted Yashiro-san to believe. She walked passed the kitchen wanting to change out of her clothes first. The outfit she wore felt soiled and unlucky somehow. She was certain she had forgotten a change of clothes in the guest room once. On her way to the guest room, however, she noticed that his bedroom door was ajar. It wasn't like him to leave doors open. She walked over to it with every intention of shutting it, but the scent of him grew stronger the closer she got. It washed over her soothing her frayed nerves. She took a tentative step into the room.

"Tsuruga-san?" Part of her hoped to find him sleeping in his bed. What would she do if she found him there though? She wondered if he would be completely against her crawling in next to him? She could blame it on Setsu taking over. He'd be nice to her then and wouldn't scold her too much for climbing into an older man's bed. "Tsuruga-san?"

She tiptoed over to the bed and took a careful seat on the edge. There was no shift of weight to notify her that she had disturbed anyone's slumber. She wasn't sure if that was because she had been so careful or if he really wasn't there.

"R…Ren?" She tried his name out on her tongue wondering if he'd scold her for speaking so informally. Her hands glided over the fabric covering the bed in search of the body that had somehow become so familiar to her. She had him memorized by heart. Almost every inch of his skin scanned into her brain. She told herself it was all for doll data but if she wasn't sure how true that was.

Her fingers made it to the center of the bed but came up with only air and blankets. She reached for the lamp and turned it on. Her heart fell at the sight of an empty bed. She was disappointed that she couldn't snuggle into bed with a man whose heart belonged to another. She shook her head at her own nonsense and stood up. She took a couple steps towards the door to the hallway but stopped when his closet door caught her eye. She bit her lip wondering if he would mind her digging in his clothes.

Ren won't mind since it's you Kyouko-chan. Yashiro-san was always saying that to her. She wondered if it was because he was hinting that Ren thought of her as a kid, like a little sister. Cain wouldn't mind if Setsu wore his clothes. Especially if she needed something comfy to sleep in. He was a gentleman, so he wouldn't scold her for wanting to wear something comfortable to bed. Deciding that it would be alright to wear something old of his she walked over to his closet and pulled it open.

"He doesn't wear this one a lot." She selected a plain cotton t-shirt and quickly change out of her blouse into it. It was long enough to be a dress on her. She smiled feeling comforted by the softness of the fabric. Her pants were too confining to sleep in, but she didn't think it would be proper to sleep in just underwear and a shirt. She found a pair of shorts with a drawstring and removed her pants to put them on.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll call you a cab." Her heart fluttered hearing Ren enter his apartment.

Forgetting about the shorts she ran out of his bedroom. She wasn't even worried about being scolded or embarrassed by her lack of clothes. All she wanted was to feel safe in his warm arms. If he asked later, she'd tell him Setsu had taken over. Her legs carried her to him and she flung herself into his chest.

He stumbled back a bit, but his arms reached out to steady her against his chest. "Mogami-san?"

"Welcome home." She said in her best Setsu voice, but she couldn't bring herself to call him nii-San.

"Who's this?" A sultry voice asked drawing her attention behind Ren. A beautiful tall woman eyed Kyouko with confusion. Her eyes traveled down Kyouko's body taking in the sight of her wearing nothing but his shirt. "Ren-san, who is she?"

Setsu growled inside her and her arms clung tighter to him. At least she intended to blame it all on Setsu. Ren wrapped an arm firmly around her waist before turning to the woman.

"You said you just needed to use the restroom. Please do so while I call a cab for you." He said holding up his phone.

With her eyes glued to the arm around Kyouko, she spit out. "Never mind. I'm a big girl, I can get my own cab. Maybe Kijima-san is still down there, and I can ride with him." She was hoping he would get jealous and ask her to stay but Ren just nodded and turned his attention back to Kyouko.

"He and I both told you to stay with him in the first place." He squeezes her closer to him. "It's exactly like I told you back at the bar."

With a flushing face, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the apartment. The sight of such a pretty and mature woman in his apartment rendered her speechless. Her thoughts were abuzz with questions she wasn't sure she wanted the answers to. Why would he bring someone like her to his apartment? What would they have done if I wasn't here? Her arms dropped from around his waist, but he didn't let go of her. Instead, his arm tightened, and he leaned down to press his nose into her hair.

"Mogami-San?" His fingers tipped her chin up and his eyes trailed down her body clad in his shirt. He moved closer, his face hovering over hers. "Am I dreaming?" His hand dropped to the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He felt intoxicated and he was sure it had more to do with her presence than his alcohol consumption.

Tears pricked at her eyes. "Who was she?"

He pointed behind himself. "Her? She's just a co-worker who invited herself to hang out with Kijima-san and me. Then she invited herself to take a taxi with us and invited herself in to use the bathroom when we reached my stop."

"Right, as if you didn't know what she wanted." Kyouko gasped covering her mouth to keep in all the other words she wanted to throw at him. She hated herself for feeling hurt. It wasn't as if she hadn't suspected him of secretly being a playboy but somehow seeing the proof of it was more than she could bear.

"Don't cry. I swear to you she means nothing to me."

Angry she shoved at his chest. "Since when does someone have to mean something to a playboy? Playboys use women for pleasure then discard them when they are no longer convenient." His heart belonged Kimiko-san, Kyouko thought it made sense for him to be a playboy. With that kind of unrequited love, it must have been necessary to fill the void being rejected left in him.

"It hurts that you would think of me that way. I wouldn't do something with just any random woman. I have to at least care about someone before I willingly invite them into my home." He was wounded by her words. It pained him, even more, to see the tears slip down her face.

"Whatever it's none of my business anyway." She concluded out loud more for her own ears than his. It pissed her off that he had brought that woman to his apartment. She had come to assume that she had been the only one allowed to stay over.

"Mogami-san, I'm telling the truth. She invited herself in. I was going to call her a cab. Please don't cry." Feather light kisses landed on her cheeks.

"Right you were going to call a cab so later if I found out you could say that you tried to be good. Honest, Mogami-san I fully intended to send her home. She came onto me. She invited herself in. It was all her. Of course, I ended up doing what she asked me to. She insisted so much that it was easier to give in, so she would leave. It isn't my fault women find me so irresistible. What am I supposed to do Mogami-san, not everyone can be a boring prude like you?"

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He kissed them away as quickly as he could using his thumbs to wipe away what he couldn't kiss.

"I promise you, I wasn't going to do anything with her." He whispered against her cheek.

She turned her face smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Tsuruga-san this is highly inappropriate."

"Sorry," he pulled away slightly realizing that he was getting carried away.

"You reek of alcohol." She tried to escape his grasp. "Let me go."

"Not until you believe that I would never have done anything with her. I've told you before, haven't I? I don't do things with women I don't care about."

"It isn't any of my business." She felt foolish for feeling cheated on. He wasn't hers. That simple fact caused a stabbing pain in her heart and she quit struggling. "Did you have to bring her here?"

"Why won't you listen to me? I didn't bring her here. I wouldn't do that." He tried to touch her face, but she pushed his hand away. "Please don't shut me out Mogami-San, I really wasn't going to do anything with her. If you believe nothing else, please believe that I am not that stupid. I wouldn't risk losing everything for one night of meaningless sex."

"Why would you lose anything? You're a single adult male, and she is presumably a single adult female. No one would fault either of you for…" she couldn't say it. She didn't even want to think it. "Besides I know you've been frustrated lately. It might be good for you to…to do that. I'm sorry I was upset with you about it, Setsu has kind of been taking over me tonight." She spoke the lie self-consciously looking down at what she was wearing.

"It wouldn't do me any good to do anything with someone I didn't care about. I would only end up feeling guilty and more miserable than before." He bent down to see her face. "I hope you know me better than to think I could be with someone I held no affection for." The tips of his fingers grazed over her brow and down the side of her face. He looked pained and desperate for her to believe him.

With a sigh, she relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do that."

"No need to apologize. Thank you for believing me though." He smiled down at her wanting nothing more than to kiss her. "Why are you here Mogami-san?" What he really wanted to know was why she was in his shirt. Not that he minded her borrowing his clothes it just confused him. Was this her way of showing interest in him?

"Oh! Umm…" The blush that tinted her cheek made his heart flutter with hope. Did she like him? Then fear flashed across her face turning his hope into concern. She shivered unconsciously leaning closer to him. "Something happened…kim…" she couldn't bring herself to say the name. Not in front of him. She didn't want to know what kind of face he would make when thinking about that person. "I really needed to feel safe."

"What happened?" His arms squeezed around her protectively. She shook her head hoping he wouldn't force her to tell him. "Alright, you don't have to tell me tonight. In any case, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. You should go to bed. The guest room is always open for you to use." The longer she stayed in his arms the more he wanted to keep her there, and that was dangerous. He wasn't sure if it was the liquor in his system or if it was her mere presence that was clouding his mind. Either way, it was becoming dangerous for her to remain in the same room as him.

Kyouko worried her lip glancing in the direction of the guest room. She really didn't want to be alone. She felt like she hadn't seen him in forever and she all wanted was to stay with him a little bit longer. The strong arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and she wasn't ready to give that up to go to bed. Part of her was scandalized by the idea of staying in his arms all night. Another part scolded her for being rude and thinking of keeping him up just to make herself feel better. He won't mind if it's you. Yashiro's words echoed in her brain.

"Are you going to bed?" She asked gripping his arms before they could completely release her.

"Yes, I've had too much to drink tonight. I need to get some sleep." It was difficult for him to keep his eyes off her lips. She was so close. He caressed her cheek and wondered if it would be alright to lean down and press his lips there instead of his hand.

She leaned into his hand taking in the scent of alcohol coming off him. It made her brain feel fuzzy and for a moment she thought of offering herself to help him ease his frustrations. She could feel his face growing closer and licked her lips in anticipation. Strands of his hair tickled her forehead and she gazed into his eyes with all her trust.

"Go to bed Mogami-san." His arms fell from around her and he backed away. Ren was ashamed of Kuon. She was there because she felt scared and vulnerable and he was going to take advantage of her trust in him. "I've been drinking." He sighed loudly. "You should go to bed before I do something stupid." He took himself over to the couch where he plopped down heavily.

"Tsuruga-san?" She walked around the couch to stand in front of him. He seemed so tense and sad. Part of her regretted interrupting his affair with that woman. He was a grown man after all and single, what right did she have to demand his celibacy? "Can I ask you something?" She twisted her fingers together nervously.

"Yes, I suppose so." He answered making an effort to smile at her.

"If it's too personal you don't have to answer." She assured him resting the tips of her fingers on the back of his hand. Her gentle touch caused him to look at her curiously. "Is there perhaps someone you do want to bring back to your apartment and do that with?"

His eyes lifted to meet hers and he said yes dully. He turned his hand over taking her fingers in it

"But you can't?" Her head cocked to the side curiously.

He lifted her hand to his lips. "No, I can't. She doesn't want me." It seemed impossible to her that anyone could refuse him. His lips skimmed over her knuckles and she wondered how anyone could survive the emperor's enthralling gaze. "Go to bed Mogami-san. I am running low on self-control at the moment."

"I'm not tired." She said placing herself between his legs.

Eyes fixed on hers he slowly kissed the tips of the fingers on the hand he had captured. She sucked in a deep shuddering breath. The way he pressed her palm to his lips was somehow the most erotic experience she'd ever had. She found herself wishing he would do more. He complied with the silent demand by kissing up the length of each finger. His eyes never broke contact with hers and she feared he had placed her under some sort of spell.

"You've never experienced lust before, have you Mogami-san?" She shook her head unable to speak. Even if she could form complete words she wasn't sure she would be unable to deny her lust for him that had been growing steadily for months. Though she knew her idea of lust was considerably more innocent than his. "You don't know what it is to want to feel someone's mouth on you. To want to taste their skin and hear their pleasured moans." She moved closer placing one knee on the couch near his thigh. "I've tried so hard to be good." He brushed her thumb over his lips opening his mouth slightly curious what she would do. "I've done my best to keep my hands to myself. Please go to bed. Don't torture me like this. Your presence is too intoxicating to resist."

He closed his eyes wishing her away. With his luck he would open them to find an empty space where she stood. She wasn't really there with him. There was no way she would have come over so late and greeted him in nothing but his shirt. He opened his eyes a slit to look at the shirt and wonder if she wore anything beneath it. To his surprise she was still standing there with her thumb on his lips. She tilted his chin up forcing him to look at her face as her thumb brushed over his lips. His heart was racing as he opened his mouth to lick the tip of her thumb. A small gasp escaped her mouth and her thumb slipped deeper into his mouth. She blushed scarlet and moved to pull her hand away, but her thumb was caught between his teeth.

"Ah!" Her tiny gasp brought a wicked grin to his face. He held her eyes again and bit down a little harder. "Mm!"

Kyouko placed her other knee on the couch and pressed her index finger to his bottom lip. Ren took the hint and released her thumb to take her finger into his mouth. He sucked on the finger placing light pressure on it with his teeth as she pulled it out and replaced it with the next. He groaned and swirled his tongue around her middle finger. There was a time when she had raised that finger to him in a moment of rage. The memory made him chuckle and he used his teeth to keep her from removing the finger.

"Ah… ow!" Though she expressed pain at his actions, she moved closer to him pushing her finger deeper into his mouth.

Her eyes fluttered closed and all she could feel was his hot tongue wrapping around her digit. She wondered what that tongue would feel like in her mouth. His hands settled on her hips as he finally released her finger. Kyouko dropped her head to his shoulder and moved her ring finger to his mouth. He kissed it paying special attention to the base where a ring would sit. His tongue dragged up the length of it before he kissed the tip then bit her pinky playfully. She kissed his cheek not daring to move her lips to his mouth.

"I really need you to go to bed. Otherwise, I might do something very bad." She shivered hearing unknown promises in his words.

"Tsuruga-san?" She placed a kiss on his chin the need to feel his lips on hers growing. "I know you wouldn't do anything with someone you didn't care about."

"Thank you for that. It really means a lot to me that you know me so well." She kissed his nose. "I think that it is passed both of our bedtimes though."

"Tsuruga-san?" Her small hands shoved his shoulders down as he tried to stand and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She wasn't certain what she was doing but she knew that she didn't want to stop kissing him. "I'm someone you care about, right?"

Ren swallowed hard. "You know you are. You're my…my very dearest friend." The words stung his heart though they held some truth. She was the one person he trusted most. "Come now, we both need to get some sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I came here to see you; to feel safe." Her warm breath ghosted over his lips making him shiver. His hands flexed bringing her hips closer to him.

"Mogami-san," their noses touched. "How can I make you feel safe." He wished he wasn't too much of a coward to kiss her. "Tell me what you want. I swear to obey any command and fulfill all your requests no matter how absurd you may think they are."

Their breaths mingled in the minuscule space between them. Kyouko stared into his eyes wishing that the pure adoration held within them was meant for her. She thought he must have been drunk or imagining Kimiko or that older woman. There was no way he would look at her like that, but she was desperate to believe that he was. She wanted to pretend that he belonged to her if only for one night.

"Kiss me." The words slipped out before she consciously made the decision to speak. She had no time to rethink her order as he immediately obeyed. His lips pressed firmly against hers and her entire body tensed. He pulled away wondering if he'd misheard her. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips and she tasted his.

Emboldened by his obedience Kyouko leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and fleeting, but it broadened the smile on his face. In return for her kiss, he captured her bottom lip between his sucking on it for the briefest moment before releasing it. Shyly Kyouko did the same to him.

"Kyouko." Ren moaned kissing her again.

Their lips melded together over and over, lingering longer every time. Her hands sunk into his hair while his fingers strained to keep her hips far enough away so she wouldn't feel how much he was enjoying himself. Ren gently licked the seam of her lips until they opened. A guttural groan passed between them as their tongues met for the first time. Kyouko felt like she was on fire and she couldn't get enough of it. Her skin flushed with a need to be touched by him and with every stroke of his tongue against hers she received an electric jolt in in her lower abdomen. He failed to keep his hands from dragging her closer until his hardened length pressed against her damp panties.

She moaned and threw her head back. Her hips bucked into him and he gripped her thighs to still her erotic motions.

"Tsuruga-san?" Had she done something wrong? It felt so good to her, but she worried that maybe he wasn't enjoying it. She didn't have time to continue to worry as his hands pushed her thighs farther apart and his hips began to move in slow even circles until her moist folds were wrapped around his cloth covered penis.

"Kyouko, look at me." She did as commanded, pouting because his hips stilled. "Do you want to stop?" His voice was strained with the effort it took to hold himself back.

"No." Kyouko couldn't help herself, she moved her hips mimicking his slow circles. Ren bit back a groan but his hands took hold of her hips to press her more firmly against him.

She moaned at the feeling of her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest through the layers of fabric. She had never known she could feel this good. They still had their clothes on and he already had her panting and begging for more.

"Kyouko." He trailed his mouth along her jaw down to her neck. Kyouko moaned as his lips continued down to the mound of flesh peaking out of the oversized shirt she wore. It took very little nudging for him to push the shirt down far enough for one creamy breast to be exposed.

"Lovely." He murmured against her skin as his lips traveled to the hardened nipple begging for his attention. Kyouko gasped at the sensation of his warm wet tongue lapping at her nipple. One of his hands skimmed up her stomach to cup her other breast and pinch the still covered nipple.

"Ah!" His teeth grazed the hard pebble and he smiled at her reaction. It pleased him to no end to feel her trembling with pleasure as she rocked on top of him. "Tsuruga-san!" she moaned, hands sinking into his hair to hold him against her breast.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and biting down just hard enough for her to feel it. Kyouko rocked her hips against him faster feeling something building inside herself.

"Ren?" She whimpered his name half afraid of the delirious floating feeling that was taking over her body.

He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered, "I'm here, you're safe." His hot breath added fuel to the fire growing inside of her as her hips bucked repeatedly against him. His hands slid down her back to grip her waist and he brought his hips up to meet hers driving himself against her.

Kyouko felt weightless. Her nails dug into his flesh as the shock waves of pleasure coiled inside of her.

"Let go Kyouko." She heard the emperor command and her body obeyed.

A white-hot explosion tore a scream from her throat. Her entire being tensed up and for the briefest moment, she felt as though she had left her body only to be slammed back into it. Ren watched her experience her first orgasm and nearly came himself.

"That was the most beautiful things I've ever seen." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

Panting for air she rested her head on his chest. "Ren?" He hummed in acknowledgement gently petting her hair. "I would like to go to bed now." It was like the air was knocked out of him. Had he gone too far? She had only told him to kiss her once and he kept going out of his need for her. Panic began to override his lust as he thought of all the things she could accuse him of before she declared him an enemy for life, or worse she cut him out completely.

"Ok." He nodded trying to act as though he really was okay with it. He had had one chance to touch her and he would have to cherish the memory for the rest of his life. What if she never let him near her again? Would she still feel safe with him after what he'd done? "I'm…" he was about to apologize, hoping that would make her hate him less.

Kyouko kissed his lips to silence him before she shyly added, "I want to go to your bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Ren was grasping for his sanity and with it some semblance of self-control. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to go so far with her. She was emotionally vulnerable. It sickened him that he had so little control over his own body.

"No, you don't Kyouko." There was no way she could possibly want to have sex when they weren't even in a relationship. "You don't want this. I know you. You want to wait until you're married or at least in a deeply committed and loving relationship. You don't want to do these things with me."

"I'm never getting married." She declared, and his heart sunk. "I don't intend to ever let my heart fall prey to that wicked emotion either."

"Don't say that. Someday you might meet someone and fall in love, or you could look at someone you've known for a while in a new light. Someone who has been there for you and proven themselves to be loyal and good to you." His voice strained, his hands gliding to her face to hold her gaze as he spoke.

"I promise you I won't. I'll never fall in love again." It took all her acting skills to try to convince him that her heart was still impervious to love.

"I don't want you to make that kind of promise. You're still young, give your heart some more time to heal." His concern for her only made her want to give herself to him more. If she couldn't have his heart she would settle for giving him her body. "Mogami-san you can find love again. With someone who will love you back."

"I don't want love anymore. It causes nothing but heartache and stupidity. I just want to feel safe in your arms." She tried to kiss him, but he held her away. "You said you would do whatever I wanted to make me feel safe." She felt like a fool. Of course, he didn't want her. Her body wasn't sexy, and her face was plain. "I understand that I'm not someone you would think of in that way, but I want to experience my first time with someone special. I know I'm asking for too much and I'm sorry, but I was hoping..." she cut herself off, realizing what exactly she'd been hoping for. Foolishly, she wanted to use her body to make him forget about Kimiko. Did she really think that would make him fall for her?

He laughed abruptly, startling her. As much as it hurt, he had to admit how painfully funny he found it. He'd never been able to love any of the women who'd loved him. All he ever had to offer them was physical pleasure. He couldn't help being amused at his terrible karma; being in love with someone who offered him her body but not her heart. The laughter tasted bitter in his mouth. He had desperately hoped that her sweet kisses meant something more. Even if she couldn't love him, he'd have happily settled for some kind of genuine affection.

"I'm glad my offer amuses you so much." She knew she wasn't desirable, but he didn't have to pour salt in the wound.

"It breaks my heart actually." He confessed, sliding his hands down her back and pulling her into a hug. "Is that all I'm ever going to get?" His nuzzled her skin, breathing in her scent.

"What?" She asked, puzzled by his question.

"Nothing, Mogami-san. Thank you for the offer, it was very sweet." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are very sweet." He kissed her neck. "And pretty. Don't shake your head, you are. I think you're very pretty. Beautiful actually." He intended to send her off to bed, but his body was already too riled up. His arms refused to let go of her and his lips wouldn't stop finding exposed flesh to kiss. "In fact, I find you extremely sexy."

"Haha." She mocked, but a light blush tinted her cheeks as his lips pressed against her collarbone.

"I do." Deft fingers drew circles on her back, lifting the fabric. "You should really run away from me now," he warned, lifting her into his arms as he stood up. "I'm finding it very hard to stop myself." He carried her to his bedroom and set her down on his bed. "Kyouko, tell me to stop." Crawling over her, he begged her to end it while hoping that she wouldn't.

"No." She shook her head; she didn't want him to ever stop. He moaned, closing his lips around her pulse point and sucking. Kyouko gasped, gripping his shoulders and throwing her head back. She fell down on the mattress and Ren followed, never removing his mouth from her skin.

A little voice in his head told him that he should stop. He ignored the voice. He needed to taste more of her, and his brain was swimming in her intoxicating scent. Now that he had her in his arms, how could he pull himself away? Even if all she gave him was her body, he intended to cherish her for the rest of his life. He would show her love and devote his life to making her feel safe. He rose up, kneeling over her, and removed his jacket and shirt.

Kyouko licked her lips at the sight of his bare flesh. Slowly her hands rose to his stomach and he shivered at her touch. He leaned back down, and her hands snaked up his chest. A groan escaped him when her fingers grazed his nipples. There was an overwhelming need to lick the warm skin exposed to her. Slowly she rose to follow her hands with her lips. His muscles flexed, and he grunted as he struggled with his restraint again. He wanted to sink his hands into her hair and yank her head down to where he desired her mouth the most. She explored his flesh as he had hers and marveled at the way he shuddered every time her lips touched him.

"Kyouko," he moaned at the feeling of her tongue, hot and wet against his nipple.

Kyouko gasped, mentally berating herself for being so bold. She covered her face and fell back to the bed, embarrassed by her own boldness. She squeaked when strong hands uncovered her face and brought her hands back to his chest. She closed her eyes, too mortified to look at him.

"Kyouko, do you want to stop?" It was better, he knew, no matter how much he wanted her to keep going.

"No." She wanted to touch him, but she was afraid she would never be able to please him. If she had more experience, she would know what to do to make him feel good, but so far it was only him giving her pleasure. That didn't feel right to her.

"Look at me, Kyouko." She gulped, obeying the emperor's command. Tender eyes gazed into hers before trailing down her body. Her thighs clenched as he licked his lips. "If you get uncomfortable or don't like something I do, tell me to stop." She nodded as he placed his hands on her knees and trailed them up her thighs, pushing her shirt up.

"Don't look!" Fear seized her, and she rushed to pull the shirt back down. In her haste, she yanked the loose shirt too forcefully, revealing her breasts. Embarrassed, she cried out in anguish.

Ren chuckled, finding her antics cute. "Why don't you want me to look at you, Kyouko?" he asked, kissing her trembling knees. "You weren't this shy when we were on the couch."

"My body isn't…" she trailed off, ashamed of her inadequate form. Narrowing his eyes, he seized her hands and quickly pinned them above her head. Whimpering, Kyouko stared at him, scared that she had done something to make him angry. "Are you mad? I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that I thought I could keep the shirt covering all my boring parts and you could pretend that I'm someone…" a hard kiss silenced her. She gasped feeling his teeth lightly against her bottom lip.

"I don't want to pretend that you're someone else." He said releasing her lip. "And nothing about you is boring. That's him talking and I won't have you thinking about anyone else while you're with me."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her lip forcing himself to calm down.

"No, I'm sorry. I…" he kissed her nose. "I get jealous easily and I'm sorry."

"Jealous?" He loosened his grip on her hands. "You weren't angry? I thought the demon lord only came out when you were angry."

"…" he opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about but, decided it was better not to ask.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep." The worry that overtook her face made him instantly regret his words. He had no doubt she was thinking that he was displeased with her or her body. "I don't want to go to sleep," he admitted, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I would prefer to have you naked with me inside of you, but if you wanted to stop we could. Of course, you also have the option of keeping the shirt on if that makes you comfortable."

"You don't have to lie, Tsuruga-san. I know that someone like you couldn't possibly want me." He looked annoyed again and she stopped speaking.

"I have proof of how much I want you." His annoyance melted into a devious smirk. "Can't you feel it?" Slowly he brought her hands to his shoulders and trailed them down his body. He sat back on his heels, bringing her up with him. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she watched their hands descend to the button on his pants. "Kyouko, tell me what you want." Capturing her eyes in his, he released her hands.

Swallowing hard, she gripped the waistband of his pants. Held captive in his gaze, she released the button and gingerly pulled the zipper down. The way his eyes filled with hunger made her breath catch in her throat as she pushed his pants down his hips gradually. She bit her lip and dared to look down, shuddering as her hands grazed over the hard bulge in his boxers. Ren closed his eyes, savoring the moment her fingers caressed him through the fabric. His eyes drifted open dazedly when her hand pulled away.

"I'll keep my shirt on, but you can undress." A soft chuckle caused her blush to deepen, and she could no longer look at him.

"You are so cute sometimes I swear my heart will explode." His weight left the bed, and she used that moment to train her breathing and calm her heartbeat.

Ren removed his remaining clothes and watched her take in slow, easy breaths. She looked like a dream come true. He wondered if maybe this was all just a dream - the result of drinking too much. If he was alone in his bed dreaming of her, then he never wanted to wake up.

"Kyouko," he touched her legs and the effort of calming her racing heart was lost.

"No, I don't want to stop." She snapped before he could ask. "Quit asking me that." A squeak escaped her as he gripped her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"I was going to tell you to look at me." He chuckled, deft fingers gliding up her legs and under her shirt. "I promise that I will give you whatever you want, but I want one thing in return."

"What?" She licked her lips at the sight of his freed length, slick with precum.

"I'm up here," Ren smirked down at her.

"What do you want?" Kyouko blushed, closing her eyes and turning her head away again.

"Look at me." He kissed her cheek and lifted her chin to face him. "I will give you whatever you want and all I want in return is you." At her bewildered look, he pressed his thumb to her lips. "I want your lips to be mine." She opened her mouth, wondering if he would feel the way she had when he'd licked her fingers. "I want your tongue too." He slipped his thumb into her mouth and she gave a tentative lick.

Withdrawing his thumb, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She relaxed into his languid kiss and he slipped his hands higher up to hook them into her underwear.

"I want every single inch of you to belong to me," he whispered against her lips. He carefully slid her panties down her legs. "It's very simple," he groaned, kissing her again, "I promise you can have anything you want. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." He kissed down her neck, unable to resist the temptation of her sweet flesh. "If you promise to be mine."

Kyouko gulped, trying and failing to make sense of his words. She felt a rush of cool air as he lifted himself from her to remove her underwear. She couldn't remember how to breathe, let alone comprehend what he meant about being his.

"Kyouko, promise me that only I will ever touch you like this." One of his hands slipped between her thighs and slid up to her warmth.

"AH!"

"You're so wet." He hummed, pulling her closer with his other hand. Kyouko closed her eyes and threw her head back as he glided one finger over her folds.

"Ren!" He was about to pull away. He had intended to get her answer before touching her, but she proved too enticing. Kyouko clasped her hand around his wrist to keep him from pulling away. "I don't want you to stop."

"Do you promise to be mine?" He asked, smoothing his finger along her seam to her clit and caressing the little bundle of nerves.

"I…I…ah…" His finger found her entrance and began to enter her slowly. It was pure torture and she didn't ever want him to stop. "Ren. I promise, just don't stop." Her hips lifted to meet his finger as it slowly pumped into her.

"My Kyouko." Ren leaned down to lick her neck, his eyes closed as he fought the urge to bury himself inside her. This was going too fast for him even though it was taking forever. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he also wanted to take his time, savoring every moment.

His thumb rubbed her clit in slow circles as he placed a second finger at her entrance. She tensed, feeling herself being stretched. Feather soft kisses tickled her neck, soothing away her nerves. Soon he had two fingers buried deep inside her and he watched her writhe beneath him. Small puffs of air rose from her throat as she clung to his shoulders. His hips bucked into the mattress, desperate to be inside her.

"Ren!" She was still holding his wrist, refusing to let him pull away. Ren smiled wickedly as he curved his fingers, causing her hips to jerk and her nails to bite into his skin. A deep moan caught in her throat, her back arching off the bed as she orgasmed in his hand.

Her hand fell limply from his wrist and he stood up to survey his work. He liked the way her breasts heaved, her nipples visibly erect through her shirt and begging for his attention. Sweat glistened on her flushed skin, inviting him to lick every inch of her. Her legs were spread wide, leaving her completely open for him to do as he pleased. He placed his hands on her thighs and froze.

"Shit!" He cursed, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her disappointed face again. "We can't do this. I don't have any protection."

Kyouko's lust filled eyes stared at him, confused for a moment before she stated simply. "I'm on the pill." When he opened his eyes in surprise she explained. "It regulates things." She squealed, being pulled suddenly against him, his throbbing member pressing against her folds.

"You're so small, I fear I might hurt you." He lamented, but the promise of being encased in her tight warmth was too good to pass up. He rubbed himself over her, loving the feel of her wet folds wrapping around him. "Fuck!" Kissing her forehead, he continued to guide the underbelly of his shaft against her. "Cum for me again my love."

"Ren," she gasped unconsciously, moving her hips with his. "Ren aren't you supposed to…Ah!" she wasn't sure what she wanted.

What he was doing felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. There was a place inside of her that was aching for attention. His fingers had satisfied the almost painful need, but they hadn't been enough.

"Ren please, I want…I need…" She wasn't sure how to express to him what it was she was missing.

Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed the tip at her entrance. "I know what you want." Kyouko tried using her legs to pull him closer, but he moved his manhood up, so the tip was rubbing her clit. "Not until you cum for me one more time."

Annoyed, Kyouko bit down on her lip to focus her mind. He promised to give her what she wanted, but now he was refusing. Why should she comply if he was going to act like this? She shook her head, cursing her hips for rising up to meet him as he glided over her. Ren chuckled at her stubbornness, but it turned into a moan as he covered himself with her juices. She was completely drenched, and he was amazed that he'd held back for so long.

"Don't you want me inside you?" She opened her mouth to answer, but only a strained moan came out. "Let go and I'll be more than happy to give you what you want."

She shook her head, but her body obeyed. Warm shockwaves rushed through her from between her legs. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight it for much longer and gave herself to the electrical currents running through her entire being.

"You're mine." Ren breathed against her ear before easing himself into her.

Her nails dug into his back as he entered her. He licked the sweat from her neck and gave a feral growl as her walls squeezed around him. She was a fantastical illusion, panting beneath him as he massaged her clit to keep her from feeling the pain of his intrusion. At least he hoped she would only feel the pleasure.

"Fuck you're tight." Ren cursed, struggling to remain gentle.

Kyouko pouted at him. "I'm sorry. Is something wrong with me?" She managed, between labored breaths.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her skin. "You're perfect."

"Ren." She winced when he started to slide out of her. "It hurts a little."

Kissing a stray tear from her cheek he slowed his motions. "I know, I'm sorry." He wanted to make himself stop completely, but his hips refused. The best he could manage was slow and shallow strokes, with his thumb encircling her clit.

"Mmhh…" Kyouko's half pained, half pleasured, moans filled the room as he moved inside her. She felt full and uncomfortably stretched out. Slowly, however, her legs relaxed, opening for him to sink deeper. She grew used to his size and began to lift her hips to meet each thrust. A deep groan escaped her, and she secured her legs around his waist, using her feet to push on his back. She growled in frustration as he refused to give into her and go faster. She needed more, and she had a feeling he knew that already.

"Rennn!"

"Yes, princess?" He smiled against her neck as his tongue lapped at her skin, already covered in kiss marks.

"Ren, please." Deciding to end their mutual agony, he lifted up, bracing himself against the mattress with one hand, and gripped her hip with the other.

"Tell me if it hurts, even just a little." She nodded and threw her head back, gasping as he drove into her.

Kyouko clawed at his chest and arms. The feel of his long, pulsing length inside her was almost too much to bear. She had no idea anything could feel so mind-numbingly good. Lost in the sounds she made, he increased his speed until he worried he might break her. If not for her pleas for him to never stop, he might have slowed down and been gentler.

"Kyouko! Oh, fuck Kyouko!" He felt her walls contract around him as she came once more, and he let go, finally allowing himself to orgasm. "I love you." He breathed, collapsing on top of her.

Kyouko could barely keep her eyes open. His last words lingered in her brain though, and she wished they were meant for her. Not wanting to think about the possibility that he'd been thinking of Kimiko the entire time, she closed her eyes.

"You're kind of heavy Tsuruga-san," she murmured, already drifting to sleep.

"Sorry," he chuckled, kissing her and pushing himself up, "my princess." He rolled to his side, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against him, letting sleep carry her into sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren woke with a start, feeling the warm body next to him. For a moment he panicked mentally kicking himself for drinking so much. Then the events of the night before played over in his head and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He opened his eyes to confirm that it had all happened.

"Mine." He murmured kissing her cheek.

An unusual sound interrupted his moment. He sat up to look around for any signs of danger when he heard the sound again. It took him a minute to realize it was coming from the sleeping girl. A loud angry sound came from her stomach and he chuckled.

"Someone worked up an appetite." He swept her hair out of her face. "Baby it's time to get up."

"Mm." Kyouko whimpered and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"Kyouko." He called gently nudging her.

"…" groggy eyes glared up at him before drifting closed again and she fell back asleep with a deep sigh.

"You must be really worn out." He tried not to let it go to his head, but he couldn't help the twinge of pride at making her too tired to wake up. Her stomach interrupted his thoughts and he shook his head. "I'll obey even your unconscious orders." He shrugged searching for his phone to order food.

Kyouko groped around the bed searching for something warm. In her sleep-fogged brain, she wasn't certain what it was she was looking for, but she knew it was supposed to be right beside her. It had been there before she fell asleep and should have remained there all night. Her fingers grasped blanket and she rolled over in the too large bed trying to find comfort without the warm body that was meant to be there.

"Grr!" She opened her eyes to see the empty space next to her and sat up. Her memories slammed into her and she curled up into a ball bringing the blankets up over her head. "What did you do? Stupid wanton girl, what have you done!" she berated herself throwing the blankets off to search for a way to sneak out. "What must Tsuruga-san think of me now?" Maybe if he didn't see her he could forget about everything. A gentleman would pretend that it never happened, wouldn't he?

She wondered if he even remembered what had happened. She'd taken advantage of him while he'd been drinking. He hadn't been thinking straight and she practically forced herself onto him.

"I'm such a… ugh!"

"A what?" The warm voice sent shivers through her and she jumped startled by the shadow suddenly looming over her.

"Tsuruga!" His lips landed on her cheek causing her to squeak then moan as he kissed his way to her ear.

"Good morning gorgeous." Breathing in her scent he forgot that he was there to wake her up for a reason. He kissed the shell of her ear smiling when she shivered.

Kyouko's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his warm tongue licking her ear. All thoughts of shame and regret fled as she tilted her head back offering her neck to him. Ren kissed and licked his way down her neck. His hands wrapped around her waist and maneuvered her body, so he could fit between her legs. She groaned bucking against him as her body craved the pleasure she had already learned to expect from him. It didn't take long for his hands to find their way under her shirt in search of her perky breasts.

An unbelievably loud sound interrupted his pursuit and he looked down aghast.

"Did your stomach just growl?" Kyouko asked with wide incredulous eyes.

Ren laughed hugging her close. "Someone gave me quite the workout last night." He whispered in her ear nibbling on her earlobe. "Come on." He sat back on his heels and held his hand out for her.

"Umm." She looked at him in nothing but a pair of boxers which did nothing to hide his hard manhood. "We should get dressed." What she really wanted was a shower to wash away the sticky wetness between her legs. If she were honest with herself, she also wanted him to take off his boxers and settle himself between her legs again.

"I sent your clothes to be cleaned. Besides I like you like this." The emperor smiled down at her as he ran his eyes over her body. Her thighs clenched together, and she refused to get out of the bed. "Alright." With a wicked wink, he got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. "I should have cleaned you up last night anyway." He said returning with a wet washcloth and the shorts she had forgotten about the night before.

"Thank you." She waited for him to leave so she could clean up, but he just stood there watching her. She looked at the door trying to hint at him to leave. When he continued to stare at her with the emperor's grin on his face and the wet cloth in his hand she groaned.

"Remember your promise love. You're mine now and I will never set you free." He said sitting beside her and kissing her knee.

She recalled promising something like that, but she still wasn't sure what he meant. Was he going to make her his plaything?

"Kyouko." Her stomach clenched hearing the command in his voice.

Turning a furious shade of pink Kyouko willed her legs apart enough for his hand to slide the cloth over her inner thighs. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as his hand traveled up and gently nudged her legs further apart. Curiously she watched his nostrils flare and his eyes cloud with a hunger she suspected had nothing to do with food. He licked his lips as he cleaned the blood and sticky fluids from her.

"I thought we were going to eat." She whispered wondering why he was leaning in so close.

"Mmm." He moaned, and his warm breath caressed her thigh causing her to shiver.

"Ren!" She cried out in surprise as his tongue was suddenly on her clit. She licked her lips looking down into his eyes trying to pull off an annoyed glare.

"Fine," Ren said slipping the shorts onto her legs and slowly climbing up her body. He kissed her lips and lifted her into his arms.

"I can walk." Kyouko protested weakly as he carried her to his small table which was filled with food.

"I know you can walk." He said sitting down with her on his lap.

Kyouko stared at the food in bewilderment. There was a mix of western and traditional food and there was a lot of it.

"How much food did you think we would need?" She asked tilting her head back to look up at him.

He shrugged, "I've never really been hungry before."

Scowling at all the food she tried to imagine him eating it all. She shook her head, he was going to make himself sick. Ren ripped a piece off a fluffy pancake and held it to her lips.

"Foods getting cold just sitting here. Eat." She accepted the morsel trying not to lick his fingers in the process. Winking he poured syrup on the pancakes and used his fingers to feed her another piece.

"I can feed myself." Though she couldn't find any eating utensils to do so. She had a sneaky suspicion that he'd planned for them to feed each other. That could only lead them back to the bedroom and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"I know." He gestured to the clear soup and rice on the table. "I ordered everything on the menu, the poor staff was so confused. I've never ordered room service before."

"I could have cooked." She said watching him lick syrup off his fingers.

He produced chopsticks from somewhere she didn't see and handed them to her.

"You wouldn't even wake up. I can't let you cook when you're that exhausted. If I wanted the kitchen burned down I'd do it myself. Eat." He said pushing a plate towards her.

She looked down at all the food filling the table. Why did he need to order so much? She tried to move some plates around to clear a spot on the opposite end of the table. That way they could both have room to eat. There was no place to put anything though.

"Tsuruga-san, wouldn't it be more comfortable if I sat on the opposite side of the table? We should also put some of this food away for later to clear some room and eat properly." His arm tightened around her waist and she felt something sticky running down the side of her neck.

Before she could say anything, Ren's tongue was licking it off.

"Tastes better like this." Ren said drizzling more syrup on her and chasing it with his tongue.

"That's gross." She said but she made no effort to stop him.

"Can I cover you in syrup and lick it off." He asked kissing her shoulder.

"Ew no!" She tried to pull away from his lips, but he only pulled her closer.

"I'd let you do it to me." He pouted knowing he shouldn't tease her, but it was too much fun watching her turn different shades of red.

"I don't want to!" She caught his devilish grin and frowned.

Why was he playing with her? She thought he would be disgusted by her or hurt that she had tricked him into having sex with her. He had every right to be angry at her for seducing a drunk man. It wasn't right, he should have scolded her and thrown her out not ordered her food. Why didn't he hate her?

"You're not eating." Ren noted as he pulled a plate of eggs over for himself. He had thought the pancakes would be fun because of the syrup but if she wasn't going to play along then he really didn't want to force down the sticky sweet substance.

She began eating, grumbling under her breath about perverted playboys. She felt that her mind should be preoccupied with guilt and shame but there was something else overcoming those emotions. His behavior was giving her hope. It was wrong of her to be happy about being in his arms, but she was and that scared her. How long would this happiness last? When would he tire of using her to satisfy his lust and decide to go after the girl he loved? She hoped that day would never come. Then she could keep him forever.

"Is something wrong?" A thrill ran through her as he whispered into her ear.

"Yes!" she squeaked worried that her happiness had leaked onto her face. "I mean no." She corrected herself, but she could tell he didn't believe her. "I mean, I'm fine."

She mentally smacked herself in the head. She wanted to ask what their relationship was now. If being his meant she had to do whatever he said? If he was hers? Her mouth wouldn't move, and she stared wide-eyed at him.

Ren wanted to know if they were a couple now. He wanted to know what she thought about the night before. He cupped her face working up the courage to ask her but all he could do was stare into her frightened eyes. They seemed to be the eyes of a girl who had regretted what they had done. He tore his gaze away and resumed eating his food, but he tasted nothing.

"We should get ready; Yashiro-san will be here soon." He finally said when he felt he had eaten enough food to please her.

"Ok." Kyouko agreed. She could sense his negativity and mistook it for annoyance at her.

In truth, he felt pathetic for being unable to ask her how she felt. There was no way that it had meant nothing to her, he was sure of that. Still, he didn't think it meant as much to her as it had to him. She had explained it all last night, hadn't she? She was scared and in need of comfort. He felt sick concluding that he had taken advantage of her and worse he had manipulated her into promising to be his.

"Kyouko," he stopped himself from telling her that she was free from her promise. His hand reached out to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "I promise that I will make you happy."

Her eyes snapped open and her confusion was written all over her face. He bit his tongue before anything more embarrassing came out. It irked him that he couldn't contain his feelings around her.

Setting her on the floor beside himself, he kissed her on the head and stood up. She followed suit and they began to wordlessly clean up the remaining food. Kyouko sneaked glances at him every so often as he carried the dishes to a tray and pushed it out to the hallway. She never knew he could just order food like that and then have the mess carted away as though it never existed. If that had always been an option for him then why had he ever needed her around? Ren brought in a bag and handed it to her. Inside were her clothes, freshly washed and pressed. Did the man have to do anything for himself? Though she noted that his clothes were still on his bedroom floor. The thought caused her to blush as she remembered what they had done.

"Thinking about me?" Ren asked placing a kiss on her cheek on his way to his room. "Get dressed." He said pointing to the guest room.

It would have been preferable if she went to his room with him but given her body shyness, he figured she would be more comfortable if they changed separately. When he thought about it he concluded that it was probably for the best. If she changed in the same room as him, he wouldn't be able to let her put her clothes on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouko sighed as she ignored another text from Ren. She had successfully avoided any kind of private interaction with him for the past three days. Of course, she couldn't avoid him all together since they shared a manager but that didn't mean she had to reply to his texts or answer the phone every time he called. Especially since the sound of his voice caused her to flush tomato red and shiver uncontrollably with need.

It had always been her intention to wait until marriage to give herself to the man she loved. She thought it cruel that the only man she could envision that future with now was the vary man she had given herself to and the entire time she had been with him he had been thinking of another. She had convinced herself of this. It was Kimiko he wanted but he had to settle for Kyouko instead. Kyouko even reasoned that Kyouko and Kimiko sounded similar, so it must have made it easier for him to pretend. That was why it had to be her. He had even chosen her to practice acting for Katsuki hadn't he? And the more she thought it through the more she was convinced that it was her similarities to Kimiko that made her somewhat special to him. They were the same age and had roughly the same build both being petite with small features. She was the only one who could fill that void for him. It broke her heart to know that he had only ever thought of her as a stand in for the girl he really wanted. All his help and kindness felt tainted by this fact. It made all his acting advise feel dirty. She felt dirty.

Ren behaved like a perfect gentleman and acted as though nothing had occurred between them while in the presence of Yashiro-san or others. Kyouko could feel his true anger hidden behind that pleasant visage he put on. He was angry but there was also another feeling she couldn't identify boiling inside of him. It made her feel lonely and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. His messages indicated that he wanted to speak with her, but she was afraid he just wanted to explain the situation. He would tell her all about his love for another girl and ask her to be fine with being a stand in. Now that he was no longer intoxicated or hungover, he would tell her how inappropriate she had been and say that it could never happen again. Because he loved Kimiko.

Kyouko looked down at the open textbook on the table in front of her. Tiny droplets landed on the pages. She hated that if she closed her eyes, she could recall the feeling of his large hands touching her skin. Her brain often became fogged with the memory of having him inside her. There had been a man inside her. She had allowed him to invade her sacred maidenhood and she had enjoyed it. Shuddering at the thought She scrubbed her face roughly with her hands and attempted to return her attention to the textbook.

"You asked him to do it!" She abruptly shouted at herself slamming her hands on the table. "You filthy, wanton, brainless…"

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked causing Kyouko to sit up straight and shove all thoughts of Ren out of her mind.

"Nothing!" She stared up into brown eyes which seemed to be peering into her soul trying to figure her out. Those eyes narrowed at her as if to say he knew she was lying. "Studying." She mended and picked up her pencil to prove the truth of her words. "Did you need something President."

Lori pursed his lips wondering if he had heard what she was saying before he interrupted correctly. Filthy? Wanton? What had she asked him to do and who exactly was the he she was referring to?

"I was looking for Amamiya-san actually. Have you seen her?" He questioned still scrutinizing her face.

She gave off the appearance of being childlike and sweet as she shook her head with her hands folded on her book.

"Nope I haven't seen her." Lori's eyes narrowed. Was her innocent expression natural or was she trying to give off a more naïve impression? Why would she be acting like this when all he wanted was to find Amamiya-san to hand her an assignment? Her childlike expression was creepy and reminded him of Kuon after he was caught doing something, he knew he wasn't supposed to. Like that time Lori had caught him sneaking girls out of his bedroom before his parents woke up. That boy had been too promiscuous for his own… a gasp filled the silence. Lori gripped kyouko's shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Mogami-kun, has Ren ever tried anything inappropriate with you? No what am I saying? He'd never do that. He's a good boy. Yes, a good boy." His eyes scanned her neck trying to distinguish if there were bruises beneath her heavier than usual makeup. "He wouldn't"

Lori didn't know if he should be concerned or not. After showing that photo to the boy he had hoped for some progress, but now he worried that he had unleashed a lion on a helpless bunny.

Kyouko took a deep breath and swallowed the blush that threatened to reveal her secrets. She shook her head, hoping he didn't have some sort of way to detect if she was still a virgin just by looking at her. Lori took a step forward unperturbed by the cherubic countenance of the young woman before him. What lurked beneath her innocent façade might be scary, but he would have her secrets if it killed him.

"Really? When did you last see him?" Lori asked. He was unintentionally leaning in to close to her in order to decipher the look in her eyes. There was a mix of fear and determination.

"I haven't seen him since he returned from Guam." Kyouko lied. It wasn't something people could see on your face. No one could guess what she had done with Ren. The way the president looked at her almost made her think he could.

"Really? When I saw him earlier, I asked him how you were, and he said you seemed well when he and Yashiro-san dropped you off this morning." Lori grinned wolfishly as Kyouko visibly paled. He hadn't seen Ren at all, but he knew that they had seen each other. Yashiro-san and Lori had planned for schedules to for them to cross paths as often as possible.

"Uh, well…that is that…I…" She stared down at her hands mentally grasping for words to say. "I… I meant…I… we haven't talked…. At all!" Her panicked brain searched for what to say. "I… dropped off work… he hurries… job!"

"I see." He had heard from their manager that Kyouko had been politer and more proper than normal around Ren. He'd been meaning to get to the bottom of the situation, but Ren had avoided meeting with him.

Kyouko shivered hearing the grave disappointment in her boss's voice. She was used to his eccentric excitement and overenthusiastic joyfulness. The sadness on his face was disconcerting and gave her chills. It was like a dark cloud was pouring rain down in the Love Me room. What was even more frightening was the abrupt cheerfulness that cast out all the rain. He beamed at her with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I have a new Love Me assignment for you." Lori was practically singing. He forgot about his earlier worries in his excitement to possibly bring his favorite couple together. They were after all the real-life version of his favorite game.

"No." Kyouko shook her head afraid of what the president was going to say.

"Yes!" She braced herself for the impact of his assignment. She had a feeling it would have to do with talking to Ren and that would only lead to trouble. "I want you to," Lori paused to close her textbook and ensure she was listening. "Cheer up Yashiro-san."

"Yashiro-san?" She stared up at the president and cocked her head to the side her curiosity piqued.

"He seems to be a little grumpy and sad about something. Really all I want you to do is ask him what's bothering him next time you see him. He may just need someone to talk to, but I don't think he feels comfortable talking to his employer. A trusted friend would be better." Lori acted as though he was concerned for the manager successfully instilling Kyouko with the same concern.

"Oh no. I hadn't even noticed but you're right. He's been sulky lately and at lunch yesterday he just poked his food around without eating much. That isn't like him at all." Kyouko recalled her manager's behavior and began to piece together a disturbing picture of depression. "But I don't think he'll want to speak with me either. I'm his charge not a trusted friend. He needs someone he's known far longer and shares a deeper connection with." Kyouko missed the devious smile that flashed across the president's face. "Someone like Tsuruga-san." She concluded mournfully, and Lori felt bad for a moment for what he was about to do.

"You're right." His words held none of the humor or excitement he had felt when he concocted his plan moments before. "It's settled than. I'll have you team up with Ren to cheer up Yashiro-san."

"No." Kyouko said as she pushed herself away from the president to stand up. "I can't do that. I'm sorry president." She bowed low to him before gathering her things. "If you'll excuse me, I need to meet up with Yashiro-san, so he can take me to my next job."

"Mogami-kun?" Lori reached out a hand to catch the petite girl, but she quickly exited the room. "What did that boy do now?" He asked the empty room.

"Goodnight Mogami-san." Ren called to her from the back seat as she exited the car to go to her next job. He would be dropped off at his car to take himself to his next job then he'd go home without seeing her. He had expected this outcome but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Kyouko bowed primly and whispered a meek goodnight before she disappeared inside TBM. He was half annoyed with himself for not being able to manipulate her back into his bed and half disgusted with himself for wanting to try. It shouldn't have happened in the first place and he had no right to hold her to her promise. Now that he had had her though it was even more difficult to hold himself back. He was almost glad that she had been cleverly avoiding being alone with him.

"Ren." Yashiro tried to get his friend's attention. "I could arrange for…"  
"No, Yukihito leave her schedule alone and don't try to send her over to my place. Don't do anything." The hard inflection of his voice left no room for the manager to argue. Kuon wanted her to come to him without being tricked into it. He wanted some hint of affection and longing from her more than he wanted her body.

"What happened between you two?" Yashiro blamed himself for leaving her there that night. He didn't know what they were fighting about but he was almost certain that had he stayed and waited with her there would be no fight.

"Nothing." The more time that past the less Ren cared about pretending. At first, he had worn a gentleman smile and acted the part but after a while he couldn't even manage to lift the corners of his lips. "Just drop me off and come back here to look after her."

Ren sighed walking over to his car. Kuon was freaking out inside his head. It was more than sexual frustration. There was the guilt of not stopping things before they went too far. Guilt and remorse over it not being perfect and magical for her first time. She didn't even know his real name. If he told her now, she might hate him even more.

He slumped forward on the steering wheel still sitting in the parking lot. He felt like the worst person to ever live. What he had done was wrong and unforgivable. It was bad enough when he had manipulated a kiss out of her, but to actually have sex with a person who was unaware of who he really was…! He smacked his head against the wheel.

"Well Kuon, you miserable piece of shit if you weren't going to hell before you definitely are now." He berated himself. "That one night was more than you deserved. She should hate you and curse you to the darkest depths of hell now."

Even as he acknowledged his own sins, he lifted his phone and started to type a message to her. He needed to hear her voice. He wanted to see her face and to feel her in his arms again. It was a sick obsession which gripped his very soul and getting what he wanted only made his sickness worse.

A melodic ping gave him a start and his heart began to beat rapidly. Hurriedly he checked his messages only to find that it was the president requesting to see him. He shot back a message declining the meeting sighting a busy schedule which wasn't a complete lie. He knew he couldn't avoid the old man forever, but he really didn't want the lecture. Open the string of messages left on read he sent another apology to Kyouko praying she didn't hate him.

Kyouko clenched her jaw and reread his multiple texts. Her fingers itched to type out a reply, but she was stuck between go to hell, and can I come over tonight?

Releasing a long sigh, she checked the time. It was almost time for Yashiro-san to pick her up and take her home. If she asked to be dropped off somewhere else, he would ask her for an explanation. Her heart beat faster at the thought of where she wanted to go. Her brain replayed that night in her head. All the embarrassing words she'd said and the noises she had made. Her wanton behavior had her bashing her head against walls and tables in guilt and shame. She wondered if he was thinking about that night or if he had forgotten.

She walked outside and spotted Yashiro's car. Without a plan and choosing to ignore her better judgement she requested to be dropped off at a grocery store conveniently located near Ren's apartment.

"I should go in with you or at the very least wait outside for you." Yashiro insisted as he parked outside the store.

"No that's alright. I can take the bus from here." Kyouko tried to assure him but the manager wouldn't budge.

"Ren would be furious if he found out I left you by yourself at this hour. And so far from your home too. I would be furious with myself if anything happened to you. I'll wait here." He said it with air of an older sibling and Kyouko felt she had no choice but to agree.

If she had known, he wouldn't leave her by herself she would have had him drop her off at Darumaya and biked to the store than to Ren's. She mentally berated herself as she released another heavy sigh and stalked into the store to purchase groceries.

Yashiro looked to his left making a mental note that Ren's apartment was only a couple blocks away. It was strange that Kyouko would request this store specifically unless she planned to meet up with her senpai. Yashiro smiled hoping that she was choosing to make up with his other charge or maybe that they already had over the phone. There was hope for his favorite couple yet.

Kyouko sulked as she walked back to the car with her groceries. She didn't want to admit to Yashiro where she was going but she didn't want him to waste the gas to drive her back to the Darumaya. Part of her wanted to just go home and not have to deal with the guilt and shame.

"Where to?" Yashiro asked once she was settled in her seat.

"Tsuruga-sans." She answered quietly with a pout.

The managers devilish grin was almost enough to change her mind. Almost. She squirmed in her seat thinking of Ren's grin and the look that accompanied it. She realized too late that she was in too deep. She waned to see him too much. She was already at his door letting herself in with the keycard Yashiro had given her before she hesitated.

"I did promise to be his after all. It's only right to fulfil that promise." She told herself as she walked past the threshold and shut herself inside.

Thirty minutes later Kyouko stirred the broth as she contemplated her Ren's strange mood. He had walked into his apartment and come to stare at her back as she cook without saying a word. She would have welcomed him home but that felt out of place. It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend. But than what was she? She opened her mouth to speak but her nerves silenced her.

"You look incredibly sexy." Kyouko gasped at the sudden voice blowing hot air into her ear. Hands snaked around her waist pulling her back against his strong broad chest.

Ren did his best to act calm. He controlled his pulse so that it remained slow and even, and he focused on keeping his hands steady. Inside he had been a nervous wreck to find her waiting once again in his apartment. He had to admit he liked arriving to the sight of her, but he was afraid of what it meant. It had been torture to see her in the mornings before work with Yashiro there forcing Ren to bite his tongue. There was too much to say and not enough time for either of them to say it. Now that they were alone however, he found that his lips would not form the words.

Did it mean as much to you as it did to me? Are we together now? Will it happen again? Do you want it to happen again? Do you regret it? Do you love me? I love you. He couldn't utter a sincere word, however. Instead his mouth chose to act like a playboy ignoring his brain and heart entirely.

"Tsuruga-san I'm not done cooking yet." Kyouko said feeling uneasy about the way her body was already responding to his touch. Did he want to have sex right there in the kitchen? Did she? If she didn't could she say no? Did being his mean that she no longer had autonomy over her own body?

"Is that all you came over for, to make me eat? I haven't seen you in three days and that's all you want from me?" The emperor's seductive voice tingled in her ear. Ren tried to gain some control over his words, but they slipped out without his consent.

"We saw each other this morning, and yesterday and the day before and…" His hands skimmed over her body reacquainting themselves with her curves.  
"Yes I know we were in the same car together, but that's different." He turned her to him and lifted her chin to examine her face. "I," I missed you. "I thought you came over for another reason," he rubbed his nose against hers and nipped at her lips. His sentence hung in the air between them.

This was not what he had been hoping for. He wanted to sit down and talk; clear the air with her and start a real relationship. His hands glided down her back to squeeze her butt. It would be too easy to lift her into his arms and give in to his lust for her.

Her heart was pounding with excitement. She reached her arms around his neck and sunk her hands in his hair to pull his mouth down to hers. Forgetting the food, she allowed herself to be lifted in his arms and carried over to the counter. His lips dominated hers in a fevered kiss. He wanted to convey how much he had missed her. He wanted her to understand how much she meant to him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. The feeling of his tongue delving into her mouth made her body hum with need. It disturbed her slightly how willingly she submitted herself to the carnal urges she had never known existed within her.

"Mmmmm." Ren pulled away licking his lips to taste her there. He stared down at her blushing face and swollen lips.

Kyouko slowly opened her eyes to look up into his hungry eyes. She licked her lips and watched his eyes darken watching her tongue disappear back into her mouth. Before he could lean back in to claim her lips again a noise reminded him why he had stopped. Behind them a pot was boiling over, fire sizzling as the hot broth spilled into it. Horrorstruck by her negligence Kyouko pushed him out of the way and jumped down to tend to the burning food.

Ren licked his lips again catching his breath. For a moment he stared at her back willing his body to calm down. He released a heavy sigh and pulled some bowls out of his cupboard. There were other dishes she had finished so he took them with the bowls to the table. He sighed again and seated himself.

"You are a coward." He told himself as he stared down at his shaking hands. He wanted to touch her, but he also wanted her to know that it wasn't just sex. The more he thought about it though the more fear gripped his heart. What if she really didn't want a deeper relationship with him?

Kyouko took deep calming breaths as she finished cooking their meal. She berated and shamed herself for being such a wanton woman. In her mind it was all her fault. Somehow, she was seducing her honorable senpai and he was too much of a gentleman to tell her off. What if that had been why he'd been avoiding the subject? Most of his text had been mere pleasantries and questions about her day. Not once had he mentioned what had happened that night. And what if he had been purposely keeping away from her too so they wouldn't have a chance to be alone together? She had asked him if she could come over for dinner. It was her who wanted to see him and be alone with him and to feel his hands on her body.

She gasped at her thoughts and turned off the stove. She needed to find a way to talk to him about it. Maybe he hadn't meant what he said about her being his. Maybe he was just too nice to tell her he wanted nothing more to do with her. She shook her head and straightened her back steeling herself for what he might have to say to her. With the food in a serving bowl she took it out to him and took her seat across from him.

He thanked her for the meal bringing a bashful blush to her face as they avoided each other's gaze. Neither of them could muster the courage to talk to the other. Ren savored everything she made prolonging their dinner together in the hopes the moment would never end. Kyouko pushed her food around her stomach coiling with nervousness. Once all the food was gone and Ren had cleared the table there was nothing left for them to do besides talk.

He sat on the sofa and stared down at her. She had kissed him on that couch only three days before. She had placed herself in his lap and given her body to him. That had been her doing so why did he feel like an asshole for the entire situation? He had offered her an out; told her to stop even, but she insisted that it was what she wanted. Why should he feel guilty? He sighed annoyed with himself. Why couldn't he just open his mouth and speak to her? Why should he be nervous to express himself? She was younger than him and she had had the confidence to offer herself to him. Wait. Why had that been what she thought he needed?

"Tsuruga-San?" Kyouko attempted to look up at him, but her cheeks flared red and she quickly shifted her gaze to her hands. She couldn't ask him anything. She couldn't express her concerns.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" Ren encouraged her hoping she would say something about their situation.

Kyouko squirmed under his gaze. Did he expect it to happen again? Was he waiting for her to make a move? Or maybe he was thinking of the best way to ask her to leave.

"Kyouko." He whispered her name and she shivered reflexively.

Slowly she raised her eyes to look into his and her heart skipped.

After a moment of silently berating herself for being sad at the prospect of leaving without anything happening, she gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm a terrible wanton woman."

"What?" He asked cocking his head to the side and staring into her angry eyes.

Kyouko stood up and walked over to where he sat. Frustrated with herself she gripped his hair roughly and pressed her lips to his in a hard-demanding kiss. Ren was surprised but gave in to her demands. His hands found her waist and guided her down to his lap. He groaned feeling her nip at his lips.

She was still clumsy, but she knew how to get what she wanted. Smiling against her lips Ren opened his mouth and took her face in one hand. Using his experience, he gently took control of their kiss. Their lips melded together and Kyouko whimpered feeling the emperor steal her dominance.


	5. Bittersweet

Kyouko quivered at the feel of his hands gripping her waist. Her stomach flipped as he slowly moved away from her lips to lay soft kisses on her neck. The feeling of his tongue on her skin was quickly becoming an addiction. She wondered how she had managed to stay away for three whole days and regretted not initiating anything sooner.  
“How do you want me?” The tantalizing whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine.  
“…” she licked her lips and swallowed a couple times trying to remember how to speak.  
The emperor chuckled before taking her lips in his in a slow gentle kiss. His hands explored her body just as slowly as he kissed her. As though he were in no rush to have his way with her. If she weren’t careful, she would bring herself to the conclusion that he was treating her like something precious to him. He rubbed her arms in a soothing gesture before traveling up to massage her shoulders. She moaned and began to move her hips in tentative circles. His hands pressed into her back pushing her against him and smoothed down to her hips pulling her closer, so her warm center rubbed against his growing member.  
Kyouko felt her nipples rubbing against his chest through their layers of fabric. She was certain that her face was tomato red but couldn’t bring herself to care. Tsuruga Ren was touching her. He was sober and yet he was willingly engaging in wanton acts with her. Kyouko Mogami the most plain and boring girl in Tokyo, maybe even all of Japan or the world. She clung to him tighter and kissed his shoulder wishing she knew how to give him the same pleasure he gave her.  
Ren was in heaven. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her scent in. Kyouko had come back to him willingly. She had initiated it again and he hadn’t needed to use any of the manipulation tactics he was ashamed to admit to thinking about for the three days she had avoided him. His hands traveled all over her body needing her closeness to prove that she was really in his arms again. His hips bucked into her feeling her wetness seeping through her underwear. She bit down on his shoulder earning a guttural groan from him.  
“I’m sorry.” Kyouko gasped embarrassed and thinking that she had hurt him.  
Ren lost his grip on Kuon and his right hand shot up to grip her hair rougher than he wanted, as his left hand found its way under her skirt. He pulled her face to him and kissed her hungrily and gripped her butt to firmly press her core against him. Lust overruled any sense of nobility or gentleness he had, and he shoved her down on the couch settling himself between her thighs without freeing her from his kiss.  
Clutching his hair tight Kyouko struggled to keep up with him. It was unfair that she felt awkward and clumsy, but his every touch and sound filled her with so much pleasure. She wanted to be able to please him too, but all she could do was submit to his demanding kisses. It took her a moment to catch up to what had happened. Before he was being gentle and taking his time, but he became rough when she was kissing his neck. It wasn't a scary or painful roughness; it made her feel wanted, almost as though he wasn’t thinking about someone else. With a lust clouded mind, she played through the events to figure out how she had gotten him to act that way. She was kissing his shoulder and enjoying his soft caresses then she’d bitten him. Did he like being bitten?  
Experimentally she scratched her nail against his scalp, and he moaned into her mouth. For a moment Ren shuttered seeming to let go of his dominance. She took the moment to capture his bottom lip and bite down on it weakly. He smiled as she pulled away too timid and unsure of herself to bite him harder. He returned her gentle nip by taking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling on it. It hurt but Kyouko bucked her hips liking the momentary pain followed by the sensation of his lips sucking on her lip lightly to soothe it. Taking his actions as a challenge, Kyouko gripped his hair and pulled him down to bite his lip again but harder pulling a little. Then she sucked on it and finished with a gentle lick hoping he would like that.  
Kuon liked their game. It didn’t bother him to play senpai in this type of situation. And it was his job as her senpai to teach her everything she needed to know. He licked his lips and dropped his mouth to her ear where he laid tender kisses on the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. Kyouko moaned when he bit down hard. She could feel a pool of wetness where their hips were still connected and moving in slow easy circles. She bucked against him reveling in the feel of him alternating between gently nibbling and licking and biting hard up and down her neck.  
He stopped to look down at her with a challenge in his eyes. It was her turn to show him that she knew how to do it. Still shy she pressed her lips to his ear and kissed down his neck. She heard him chuckle softly but turned it into a moan when she sucked his flesh between her teeth.  
“Do you remember that night in the hotel room, love?” Ren asked grasping for his sanity in fear that Kuon might become too rough. “I wanted to fuck you so badly.”  
Kyouko blushed recalling how she had bitten him then and the kiss mark she had left for the entire cast and crew of Tragic Marker to see. She licked up his neck and nipped at his lips wanting him to show her more but unsure how to ask. He took her head in his hands and kissed her gently having gain some control over himself.  
“Tell me what you want.” He commanded breaking their kiss but keeping his lips over hers. She shivered afraid of what he might think of her if she said the words out loud.  
She tried to lean up and kiss him, but he pulled away. A teasing smile played on his lips as she pouted. He rubbed their noses together and pretended to go in for a kiss than backed away again.  
“You have to tell me what you want.” He said enjoying the way her body squirmed beneath his.  
“I want,” she began nervously before dropping her voice to mumble what she wanted.  
“What was that?” Ren asked taking one of her hands in his and twining their fingers together.  
He didn’t know why he was toying with her when it increased the risk of her asking to leave. Maybe it would be better if she did leave. They could end this before he invested too much of his heart into a relationship she didn’t want. He leaned down and kissed her nose knowing that it was too late. She already owned him heart and soul.  
“Iwantyoutoteachmewhatyoulike,” Kyouko blushed furiously as she tried to think of what he might have her do but came up empty. In theory she knew what lovers did and she had only had the one prior experience with him. Maybe he would think it too much of a hassle to teach her how to satisfy him. She didn’t think that was something a lover would normally have to do.  
At the sound of his laughter her redness deepened. “I’m sorry I’m not making fun of you I swear. I could barely comprehend what you said but I think I get it. You want to make sure I’m happy too right?” He asked and Kyouko felt cold as the weight of his body lifted from her.  
She peeked up at him through the hands covering her red face. He was stripping his clothes off and she couldn’t tear her eyes away. He could feel her eyes devouring his body as he removed his clothes. If this was truly what she wanted he would push his own fears and self-consciousness aside. If it made her happy than he would do as she asked, and he intended to cherish every moment she would permit him to have with her.  
Kyouko reached out to touch his now bare thigh. Their first time had somehow been less scary than this. Tsuruga Ren was completely sober and she had still managed to seduce him. The proof was his long hard member standing at attention in front of her. Slowly she ran a trembling finger up the length of his shaft. It twitched and he released a long moan. Tentatively she leaned closer and pressed her tongue to the head glistening with precum. The taste startled her and not thinking she recoiled from him making a face.  
Ren’s teasing laughter filled the apartment. She was too adorable for him sometimes. When he finished laughing, he looked down at her annoyed expression and laughed some more.  
“Sorry. Sorry.” He said still chuckling.  
“It isn’t my fault I’m not a perverted playboy like someone I know.” Kyouko muttered to herself.  
“What was that?” Ren asked feigning annoyance as he pulled her to her feet. “I am not a playboy.” He started to pull her shirt over her head, but she stopped him. “Don’t be mad, I’ll admit to being perverted.” He tried to coax her out of her shirt again, but she shook her head.  
“I’ll keep my clothes on.” She said clutching her shirt to her body. The idea of putting her imperfect body on full display for this perfect sex god was absurd. He wouldn’t want to touch her if he saw her.  
Sighing, Ren picked his discarded shirt up off the floor. He knew that her body shyness had a lot to do with Fuwa and it made him want to beat the boy senseless. He was here with her though and that boy couldn’t touch her, so he controlled his jealousy.  
“Just for a second.” He said as he caressed her cheek and pulled her shirt over her head quickly replacing it with his. She accepted it gratefully and reached behind herself to unsnap her bra. It fell to the floor followed by her skirt and underwear. Cupping her cheek, Ren bent down to kiss her tenderly. His other hand slid down her arm and around her back.  
The passion grew between them again. Their kisses turning from gentle to ravenous as Ren relinquished dominance to her. He fell back on the couch pulling her on top of himself and reveling in the feeling of wet need for him. His hand ran over her thighs and cupped her butt to pull her heated center closer to his aching manhood. Her hips bucked into him eliciting deep moans from both of them.  
“Are you mine, Kyouko?” He brought his mouth to her ear to whisper. Then he dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear.  
Kyouko swallowed hard struggling to breath as she felt him travel down her neck with soft wet kisses. “Yes!” She heard herself gasp then covered her mouth self-conscious about how loud she was.  
Ren chuckled as he kissed down to her heaving chest.  
“All of you, Kyouko? Does that include here?” He asked slipping his hand beneath her shirt and cupping her left breast.  
“Ah!” Kyouko gasped into her hands and her back arched pushing her breast against his hand. “Yes!” Her moan was muffled but he heard the need in her voice.  
Ren kissed down the right side of her chest over her shirt. She gave a frustrated moan when he didn’t linger too long. His mouth danced around her chest avoiding the stiff nipple begging for attention as his hands traveled down to her thighs.  
“Here too Kyouko? Is this mine?” He asked his hands kneading the warm flesh of her thighs. In response Kyouko opened her legs wider for him and pressed herself closer. “Right here, my love?” He asked cupping her heated center.  
He looked at her waiting for her to respond. It irritated him that her hands hid her blushing face from his view. His middle finger slid up her slit to her clit where he began to draw small figure eights. She squirmed under his languid ministrations. Unable to speak she nodded her head vigorously as he drove her crazy with need. A desperate moan escaped her when he pulled his hand away.  
“You have to say the words love, or I can’t give you what you want.” His words were laced with mischief and lust. She heard so much promise in his words but ignored the one word he wished she would pay the most attention to. Love was just a word people said when in the throws of passion, she reasoned. In any case it wasn’t her he was thinking about when he said it.  
“I’m yours.” Kyouko gasped wishing he could know that her words included her heart and not just her body. “Ahh ha!” she cried out as his finger entered her.  
His thumb pressed against her clit as he pumped his middle finger into her. With his other hand he caught her around the waist as her body arched backwards too caught up in the shock waves coursing through her body to worry about falling. Bending over her he took her cloth covered nipple into his mouth and inserted a second finger.  
“Oh fuck!” Ren’s smile widened when curse words slipped from Kyouko’s mouth. He wondered if she even realized she was swearing in English. It was something he often did around her without thinking.  
Kyouko gasped and cursed uncontrollably as his fingers curved inside of her and mercilessly grazed over a spot she found to be impossibly more sensitive than the rest of her body. It was almost too much for her, but she never wanted him to stop. Her hips were clumsy at first when they tried to match his rhythm, but she had always been a fast learner and was soon moving in sync with his fingers. They were almost as good as the hard length she could feel pulsing against her thigh. The promise of having his stiff rod inside of her gave her body a jolt and she felt herself release a flood all over his hand. She didn’t have time to feel ashamed by the amount of liquid she could feel dripping down her legs. Ren had removed his fingers and lifted her up to position himself at her entrance. Her legs shook as she lowered herself onto him.  
She bit her lip bracing herself for the slight discomfort that came with taking him into her body again. It was something her body had yet to grow accustomed to and she had to lower herself onto him slower than she wanted to. Fighting the urge to drive himself into her he took her head in his hands and pulled her down passionately devouring her lips and sucking on her tongue.  
Kyouko panted, her hands gripping his shoulders for support as she shifted her weight and experimented with her movements to find an angle that would give her the most pleasure with the least discomfort. She rocked against him frustrated that she couldn’t make him sink all the way inside. She knew he had done it before, but she felt pain every time she tried. Her inexperience and awkwardness made her incapable of finding her own pleasure and she feared he would regret being with her.  
Breaking their kiss Ren moved to whisper in her ear. “Relax.” He took her hips in his hands and helped her to move. “Don’t think about it just feel, just like before. Let go of your nervousness and your body will move naturally.” His voice calmed her even as it sent waves of excitement down her spine.  
“Ah!” She felt herself taking him in deeper as she listened to his soothing voice.  
“That’s my girl.” He said kissing down her neck. “Fuck you feel so good.”  
His hot words raised goosebumps on her flesh. She scraped her nails down his arms and leaned down to place kisses on his neck. Their hips moved at a slow yet enjoyable pace as Kyouko let her body teach her what it liked. He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and other sweet nonsense that she barely registered, but his voice washed over her like warm honey.  
She gasped moving faster as she discovered the spot inside herself that when rubbed shockwaves jolted through her core. Ren smiled taking her hips to reposition them so he would hit that spot every time she moved. Kyouko cried out and bit down on his neck earning a guttural groan from him as their movements sped up. He had taken control so he could mercilessly pound into her and she was biting and sucking on his neck completely lost in the sensation until…  
“Ren!” her body exploded, and she felt weightless. It was exhilarating and yet exhausting. Like he had zapped all of her energy from her. “Ren.” She sighed contentedly; her head buried in the crook of his neck.  
“Mm.” Ren hummed against her ear rubbing her back in soothing circles. “Are you happy my love?” He asked after a few moments of silent bliss.  
“Hm.” Kyouko responded with a sleepy smile.  
“Good. That my dear is the best way to please me. Just take from me whatever gives you the most pleasure.” He kissed her heavy eyelids and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
Kyouko was certain she had fallen asleep, but it was hard to tell. The lines between dreams and reality had blurred and she moved in a daze. After some time of sitting together on the couch Ren had gotten up cradling her to his chest and walked to his bedroom. He left her on the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. She wondered if he had some sort of fetish that had to do with bathing because he returned with a washcloth. Just as he had done the first morning he cleaned between her legs and she didn’t mind it. The warm cloth and his gentle fingers felt nice and she supposed there was no point to be shy about something like that.  
“Get in bed, I’ll be right back.” His command was gentle but left no room for argument as he left the room again.  
Kyouko laid back on the bed feeling too tired to even crawl to the pillows. Like an inch worm she rolled and scooted her way to the center of the bed before giving up and closing her eyes. A gentle chuckle and some words about how she was funny brought a smile to her face. She felt herself being lifted and placed higher up on the bed then the covers were pulled over her.  
“Ren?”  
“Yes, my love?” Kyouko tried not to hear his words of endearment but she couldn't help it if her heart fluttered with hope. She was only human after all.  
“You’re mine.” She voiced her wish with more assurance than she felt.  
“Yes, love I am yours.” It wasn’t true but she appreciated him saying it for her.  
She wasn’t foolish enough to believe that someone like him could ever belong to her. Nothing she ever wanted had ever belonged to her. Glad that she was too content and tired from their love making to cry Kyouko snuggled into his chest and let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.  
“I love you, Kyouko.” Ren said laying a kiss to her temple, but he knew she was already asleep and didn’t hear him. Not that he thought she would believe him if she had heard.


	6. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our brains are wired for connection,
> 
> but trauma rewires them for protection.
> 
> That's why healthy relationships are
> 
> difficult for wounded people."

Ren stared in awe at the sleeping beauty beside him. Sometime during the night, they had drifted apart, but their hands remained connected. He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand and kissed her knuckles. She shifted closer smiling.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said rubbing his nose against hers. Her smile nearly fell at his words. Did he always have to make her heart ache?

Kyouko fought against the urge to reveal her true feelings. She wanted to be careful to only think of him as a friend. She schooled the love out of her eyes before opening them and kept her adoration in check. He however seemed determined to make it hard for her not to fall deeper in love with him. How could she not when he was smiling at her with so much peaceful bliss.

"We should get up for work." She suggested and tried to get out of bed.

Ren's hand on her wrist pulled her back. "Ten more minutes." He said pouting.

She clenched her jaw trying to control her heart beats. It had been two weeks since they started their arrangement and she fear that she was starting to become too settled and happy with how things were between them. I'm just a substitute for Kimiko. She thought even as she let him pull her into his arms.

"Just twenty minutes." Ren mumbled cuddling her closer.

"You said ten." Kyouko whined. It was his schedule she was more worried about than her own. He had almost been late every morning since they had started their 'arrangement' and she feared it was her fault.

"Please just thirty minutes more Kyouko." Ren begged not caring one bit if he was late. He had her to himself and that was all that mattered.

"Now it's thirty? Tsuruga-san you'll ruin your reputation if you don't get up and shower soon." If he didn't quit acting like this, she would be in danger of forgetting her place. Once he has Kimiko, he'll discard me. "You can't be late for your interview at eight."

With a gentle chuckle he pressed his lips to hers eliciting a moan from her. His hands gripped her thighs and traveled up to slide beneath the shirt she wore.

"Again?" Kyouko made a show of complaining as Ren flipped over settling her on top of him.

"I can't help it, you're sexy in the morning." He said shrugging. Before she could deny his words, he leaned up and began to lay kisses along her jaw.

The feel of her arms wrapping around him filled him with happiness. When they were like this, he pretended she was his. The heart he felt beating against his lips belonged to him alone. He nibbled on her flesh as he listened to her soft gasps. She had given him two weeks of blissful torment and he couldn't help but shake a little when he thought of losing her. His fingers trembled as they grasped her thighs. Kyouko bucked her hips and his breath came out as a broken cry of pleasure and fear. One day she would hate him. One day soon she would cast him out of her life. That thought made scared him more than anything.

"Kyouko, do you want to?" His hands touched her face as he breathed his question in her ear. She could feel the blush traveling down her chest. Why did he have to make her heart ache so much? When they were like this, she liked to pretend he was hers. If she asked him to clearly define their 'arrangement', she feared everything would change and the tiny bit of happiness he was giving her would vanish. He'd say they were nothing but friends or worse he'd admit that she was merely a place holder for Kimiko. It was one thing for her to know that he was just using her body, it would be an entirely different kind of heart crushing pain to hear him say the truth out loud.

"Kyouko, do you want to?" He asked again feeling self-conscious when she remained silent for too long.

Kyouko looked into his searching gaze and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. It was too hard to resist him. Sighing in defeat she leaned down to kiss his lips. Ren smiled holding her hips gently as she rocked above him.

"Kyouko, do you want me?" He asked rubbing his nose against hers. "I need you to say it." He liked to know that she wasn't just with him out of her strange sense of obligation. He needed to know that she was enjoying herself.

"I want," Kyouko gasped rubbing herself against the hard length beneath her. There were no undergarments to separate them. Nothing stopped her from using his body to pleasure herself and he loved that she so willingly sought that pleasure from him. He could watch her cum all day as she used him as a tool of her satisfaction.

"I want you to…hah!" She gasped amazed by how lustful she had become. It hadn't taken her long to seek out the gratification he willingly offered every chance she got. He was always asking her if she wanted something, and he seemed pleased whenever she transformed from her normal shy self to a wanton woman who used her body to shamelessly demand things from him.

"What do you want baby? Tell me, I want to give my princess everything you desire." He whispered huskily.

As a reply Kyouko pushed herself up and positioned him at her entrance. As much as she hated to admit it, she was addicted to him. She lowered herself and they both moaned at the feeling of him filling her up. For a moment they stayed connected without moving and just staring into each other's eyes feeling connected and whole. Then Kyouko began to move allowing her body to completely overrule her mind. She didn't need to think just feel. His hands held her hips gently, mostly to steady her as she drew from him the pleasure she desired. Her nails clawed down his back as she rode him frantically. When he was in her he belonged to her. Though it was his lips uttering the word, 'mine,' over and over, she knew that he had relinquished ownership of his body to her. And maybe that was what she found most addicting, the fact that the powerful man beneath her willingly gave her everything.

Her hands caressed his arms feeling the strength of his muscles. She took his hands and tugged him up smiling as he obeyed and wrapped her in his arms. Their lips locked and their pace slowed.

"Ren, fuck me." Kyouko rasped in English against his lips.

"Да княгиня." Ren growled in her ear before flipping them over and drove himself into her hard and unrelenting. She had no idea what he said sometimes but it turned her on even more when he slipped into the unknown language. He continued to whisper in her ear in the strange language as she convulsed around his pulsating member.

"Ren!" It was too much for her. He was always too much for her, but she never wanted him to stop. "More! Harder! Fuck!"

Ren lifted her in his arms and sat up, so she was riding him again. He loved it when she was on top and he could clearly see all her passion on her face. She barely registered the change of position as the pressure built inside her and her walls clamped down around him demanding that he cum with her. His body obeyed and he released inside of her as all her muscles tensed around him and she cried out.

Setting her down on the bed Ren laid soothing kisses all over her face and neck. Kyouko looked to the side always saddened when he pulled out of her, reminding her that she was only borrowing him. She reached for her phone to check the time.

"If you don't shower in the next twenty minutes, you'll be late." She stated trying to let go of her feelings of ownership over him.

"Take a shower with me than." Ren said with a pout like spoiled child.

Kyouko stiffened in his arms. His hands gripped the shirt she was wearing wanting to rip it off her body. At first, he had thought it was cute that she wore his shirts, but they had become the symbol of the wall she had placed between them. She wouldn't let him see her fully naked. No matter what they did together they were still just friends, not lovers. In moments of frustration he wanted to scream at her that friends didn't fuck each other, but he feared she would end that part of their relationship if he said anything.

With a sigh he kissed her temple. If he told her he loved her again she wouldn't believe him. She wouldn't take his heart no matter how much he presented it to her.

"I'll do as you say if that's really what you want." He said before releasing her. He got out of bed slowly wanting her to stop him, but she didn't.

"Good." She said throwing the covers off herself. "I told you we didn't have time to play. I'm not going to be the reason your reputation is ruined. I'll make us breakfast."

He winked at her saying, "Darling I'll always make time for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a challenge, honesty
> 
> What a struggle to learn to speak
> 
> Who would've thought that pretending was easier
> 
> It's only love"

Yashiro Yukihito considered himself to be a very patient man. Two people could not be forced to start something before they were ready. A good healthy relationship took time to grow and mature and the individuals involved needed to heal themselves before they could truly be with someone else. He understood all this in his mind, but his heart was another matter. His heart wanted his two favorite people to stop being idiots and just kiss already. At the very least they could show him some courtesy and meet up when he planned time for them to be together. They had been cordial in the morning when Yashiro had picked them up and showed no signs of a change in their relationship other than the increased frequency of Kyouko spending the night at Ren's apartment. Yashiro didn't even have time to tease Ren about it because they always had to pick up Kyouko. Then the Ren kept disappearing on him.

He understood that people needed time to themselves and that his charge had some very peculiar quirks regarding food and eating. He also understood that it must be hard to have the object of his affections constantly dangled in front of him and unable to do anything about it. What he couldn't understand was why the grown man with a reputation of a mature gentleman seemed to be playing of game of hide and seek for the past two weeks.

"I'm sorry Kyouko-chan but Ren isn't answering my texts. I don't know where that man could have run off to this time." Yashiro apologized to the young girl then motioned to the boxed lunch in front of her. "We can eat without him."

"No worries Yashiro-san, I'll go find him. You stay here in case he comes back." Kyouko said careful to hide the text she had just received as she hurriedly jumped up from her seat.

With a pleased smile Yashiro shot Ren a text saying that Kyouko was looking for him. The man was so infatuated with the girl that Yashiro knew he would make his presence known to her. At least he could be counted on to be a lovesick fool even if he wanted to abandon his gentlemanly behavior to act like a child.

"Honestly, it's the fourth time this week he's gone hiding during mealtime. What am I going to do with him? Unless he does it on purpose just to get her attention." Yashiro contemplated this but soon shrugged and began eating his lunch. Whether Ren was doing it on purpose or not the outcome was the same. Kyouko was chasing after Ren and that filled Yashiro with delight. His favorite couple would end up together if he had to handcuff them and lock them in a room alone for a month.

Kyouko walked nervously down the deserted corridor Ren had told her to meet him in. This ploy of his to get alone time was going to get them caught. She needed to scold him for it and also for pulling his tricks during meals. If he thought, he could just get away without eating lunch again he was in for the scolding of his life.

"Mmph!" Kyouko gasped as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a dark conference room. "Tsuruga-san?" she asked unable to see anything as she was pulled deeper into the room.

There was a soft chuckle then large hands lifted her onto a table. Slightly afraid that it might not be him, Kyouko recoiled from the lips that pressed to hers. Her hands pushed against his hard chest and she called out his name again. Her demons weren't reacting but Kyouko still had a slight fear that one of her stalkers might have gotten into LME.

Guessing her train of thought Ren kissed her cheek. "Sorry I didn't me to scare you. It's me." He kissed along her jaw to her lips.

There was a relieved sigh and Kyouko let herself melt into his kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he leaned over her one hand gripping her thigh the other twisting into her hair.

"Ren, we're at work." She protested but didn't move away as his hand pushed her skirt up to her hips.

"We're alone." Ren said against her lips pulling her closer.

The thought that they could get caught at any moment sent a thrill through her, but she prayed that he had remembered to lock the door. There was no way to explain to anyone why she was sitting on the conference table with her skirt hiked up and Tsuruga Ren's tongue in her mouth.

"I'm growing concerned that you might be an addict." Ren teased when they separated for air.

"Me? You're the one who pulled me into a conference room. It was even you who texted me to come here in the first place." Kyouko said between heavy breaths.

"Can't you just admit that you're addicted to me just a little? I fully admit that I have been bewitched by you. Your very presence intoxicates and enthralls me. I'm addicted to you, Kyouko." Her emperor was speaking in that strange language she couldn't understand again, and his husky voice made her shiver.

Her thighs squeezed his hips and she gripped his hair to roughly pull his mouth back down to hers. A thrill ran through him at the feel of her fingers tangling in his hair. Having her in his arms always gave him chills in the best way. It was always too easy for him to forget that this was just sex for her.

Kyouko jumped feeling Ren's phone vibrate against her thigh. With a soft chuckle he winked at her wondering if she would let him buy her a toy. He pulled his phone out to find a message from Yashiro asking where he was and if he'd seen Kyouko. Neither of them had to be anywhere for another hour so he didn't know why Yashiro was so worried. He typed back that he was napping in the Love Me room not bothering to answer the other question.

He pressed his lips to hers again, but she placed her hand over his mouth. Yashiro's text reminded her that she had been sent to find Ren for a reason.

"Tsuruga-san, I hope you weren't planning on skipping lunch!" She said ready to scold him.

"No, baby I wasn't planning on it. I fully intended to go meet with you and Yashiro-san for lunch, but then your addiction to my body derailed that plan. That's how you ended up on this table." Ren said pinching her nose.

"I am not the one with an addiction." Kyouko said poking him in the chest. "Getting me on this table was your only plan from the beginning. Admit it you were never going to come to lunch." He caught her hand and began to kiss her fingers. "See this is all you." She bit back a moan and her legs pulled him closer. "Ren, we have to go eat lunch now. You shouldn't skip meals." Her breathing increased as he kissed her wrist.

Pouting Ren raised his mouth back to hers. "I'd rather eat you."

"Later." Kyouko said forcing herself to think about work. She pushed him away so she could catch her breath.

"Promise?" Ren asked knowing she wasn't thinking when she said it.  
"Promise what?" Kyouko asked confused for a moment. "Oh! Oh, no that's not what I meant you pervert." She scowled at him but couldn't hold it and looked down smiling. "I mean you can if that's what you want, but… you know I'm not good a reciprocating and I wasn't suggesting that I wanted you to… I only meant… I…" she trailed off flustered as her mind ran wild with the implications of one simple word.

Ren's eyes darkened as he listened to her nervous rambling. She was too adorable for him sometimes. He took her arms and roughly pulled her to him crushing his lips to hers. She gave in easily with a deep moan as his hands ran down her body to cup her ass and his hips ground into her. Using her legs she pulled herself off the table and into his arms.

"Mmm." Ren hummed his appreciation. "You're always so warm and wet for me." He teased sliding his hand into her panties and cupping her warm center.

"REN!" She cried out eyes watering at the feeling of his fingers sliding over her slit. "Yes, please, Ren."

Ren sealed his lips over hers to quiet her. Normally he loved to hear her demand more from him, but he had no desire to be caught at LME. It was bad enough he had had sex with her outside of a proper relationship, even worse that he had done it without telling her his true name. He didn't want to know what the president would do to him if he found out. Being caught scared him just not enough to stop.

He groaned into her mouth there was nothing more satisfying than the feeling of her arousal at his hands.

"Ah!" She pulled her mouth away needing to breathe.

"Sshh." He commanded with a chuckle returning his lips to hers.

"I can't help it. You're too good at that." Kyouko whimpered between kisses. "Mm! Ren!" A finger slipped inside of her and she bit down on his lip. He groaned as she pulled on his lip intending to inflict the smallest amount of pain before she licked it better.

"Fuck Kyouko," he groaned as she trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck where she bit down hard. His fingers pumped faster in and out of her. She bit down harder trying to keep herself quiet.

She whimpered when he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her and set her on the table.

"Shh," he commanded as he pulled her panties down and sunk to the floor. She watched him lower his face to her thighs where he placed soft wet kisses, and she quivered with the need to cry out for him.

Kyouko gasped at the feeling of his lips lightly grazing her clit. Her hips lifted feeling the heat of his slick tongue just out of reach. Ren backed away just enough to tease her. She knew he was waiting for her permission, he always wanted to hear her say it.

"Ren, I want you to lick me." She demanded knowing that was the best way to get what she wanted.

She was instantly rewarded with his tongue lapping at her juices and teasing her clit. She threw her head back arching into him, suppressing a moan at the feeling him reinsert his fingers and curve them inside of her. His mouth sucked on her clit and his tongue flicked out to swirl around it.

A deep moan rumbled from his throat as he tasted her. His memory paled in comparison to the real thing. Here she was again panting and pleading for him and he felt his heart swell knowing that he could give her such pleasure.

Kyouko gasped and moaned as he drove her crazy with his gentle ministrations. The feeling of him between her legs was intoxicating. She knew that he was right about her being addicted to him. He made her insides explode in the most luxurious way. If only he would stop being so damned gentle, she thought she might enjoy it so much more.

Her hips bucked in frustration as he continued to toy with her. He was kissing and licking her like she was his favorite candy, but she needed more. His fingers spread her warm juices over her vaginal lips. She wanted to scream at him or to sink her fingers into his hair and shove him down on the floor. Then she could climb on top of him and… Kyouko shook the thought out of her head. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to take her into his arms and bury himself in her, but he was always so gentle unless she asked. It made her feel like he was only doing things to please her because he was kind and not because he wanted her.

Kyouko gasped in surprise feeling a rush of cold air and missing Ren's touch. She swallowed hard a few times taking in nervous breaths before peeking one eye open. He was staring at her as he sucked on his fingers coated in her wetness. She licked her lips and reached out to him. It didn't matter that she was wanton and embarrassed, not when she needed him. Her hands touched his shoulders and she raked her nails down his chest to his pants. It irked her to realize that her clothes were disheveled, and she was exposed to him, yet he was fully clothed.

Feeling as though she were righting a wrong, she tugged his shirt out of his pants, but grew frustrated when she couldn't pull it out all the way. Growling Kyouko went for his belt. Ren chuckled as he watched her fumble trying to undress him. He cupped her cheek catching her off guard and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Eyes closed, Kyouko leaned in closer to him finding comfort in his warmth. His lips landed on the top of her head again and she had to remind herself that it meant nothing. Unconsciously she held onto him a little tighter wishing that he could see in her whatever he saw in Kimiko.

With a contented sigh Ren nuzzled his nose into her neck. It never ceased to amaze him that the simplest touch or gesture from her could fill him with so much joy. Her hands found their way into his hair where her nails lightly scratched at his scalp. If it were possible to fall any more in love with her than he already was Ren would gladly do so in that moment. He practically purred as he laid the lightest of kisses on her neck.

A knock at the door startled them. "Hey guys I thought I should tell you that I can hear you."


End file.
